Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better
The three teams fly to the Yukon and undertake a number of challenges in the freezing temperatures. One contestant begins to frustrate himself and work extra hard as he tries to get the attention of his former flame, while another desperately tries to help out her crush. One contestant takes advantage of another and gets her eliminated. Plot The episode opens with Team Amazon relaxing in the first class compartment of the plane. Cody is abruptly awoken from his sleep by Sierra, who is busy massaging his foot. He asks what she's doing after taking his foot away from her to which she replies that everyone loves a foot massage. Even though Cody tells her that he doesn't like having his feet touched, she quickly grabs his foot back and asks him, while poking it, if he knew that there's a pressure point between the tarsal bones that can temporarily paralyze the body. He then begins to protest, but Sierra demonstrates by pushing said pressure point and paralyzing him. After the paralysis wears off, Cody appears in the confessional and advises viewers to never sleep near a stalker, and wonders where he could find shoes with locks on them. In the economy class section, Leshawna is holding Harold's num-yo and DJ asks where she found them. She says that Harold wanted her to have them. Suddenly, Chris appears and questions everyone if they are alright. Then he adds that that's what he would ask if he cared, causing him to gain a few angry glares from the two teams. Leshawna then asks Chris where they are going this time, and begs that he take them to a place with "no pinball of any kind," "or pandas," "or Candy Fish Tails," as added by DJ and Noah, respectively. At the mention of candy fish tails, Owen wakes up and looks around for them. Finally, Chris reveals that they are going to a place with everything they asked for. After listening to this, Sierra affirms in the confessional, that after viewing, reviewing and re-reviewing all episodes from Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action, she can positively say that when Chris says something, he means another, referring to this as "classic" Chris. The plane starts to shake and the seatbelt sign starts to ring. Team Victory is seen trying to put the seatbelts on, but Leshawna isn't quick enough and hits her head on the ceiling. Owen crazily screams, exclaiming they are going to die, but Alejandro manages to paralyze him by pressing his shoulder, ending his tirade. Bridgette and Lindsay seem really afraid. Bridgette prays and Lindsay crosses her fingers, arms, and legs for luck. Noah attempts to put on his seatbelt, but it rips off, which he doesn't seem surprised by, stating "Perfect." Ezekiel makes another cameo appearance by crouching and watching some rats jump from the plane with tiny parachutes. They eventually reach an icy location, where the plane tries to land, but ends up crashing down. DJ opens the exit door and falls when the others come by and accidentally push him down. One by one they all fall, and lastly, Owen jumps on top of them, which incites obvious pain to everyone else. Then, Chris appears and welcomes everyone to the Yukon, laughing as he does so. Everyone is shivering, with Chris in front of them ready to announce the challenge. Heather asks angrily, where their jackets are. Chris says to them to calm down and that he ordered coats for each one of them. Everyone looks happy about this until he indicates that they will be ready in six to eight weeks. So, due to this, Courtney suggests that everyone huddle for warmth. Cody tries to hug Gwen but gets rejected, so Sierra takes Gwen's place and eagerly embraces him. Izzy, who had been holding Alejandro's shoulders, cuddles him, followed by Lindsay and Leshawna who run over and join in the hug. Surprisingly, Noah hugs Bridgette, but she pushes him away, declaring she has a boyfriend. Owen tells Noah that he can cuddle him and bear-hugs a horrified Noah. Chef brings some hot cocoa for Chris, and he accepts it. Meanwhile, Alejandro lovingly stares at Bridgette and she does the same. Owen reaches Chris and asks him if he is going to finish his warm drink. Sierra, also joining the scene, says that it is obvious he is going to because it's his favorite drink. Before Chris could disagree with her, she adds that it is his second favorite, only to tomato juice. Chris is surprised and oddly speaks that this information isn't on his fansite. He tries to ask where she found out about this, and she confesses that she went to his high school and interviewed all his old teachers for her unauthorized biography about him. Before she could spoil a bit of what they said, Chris put his hand in front of Sierra's mouth to prevent her from continuing. Chris informs them that the challenge will involve jumping from ice flow to ice flow until they reach the other side of the frozen river (which, thanks to Global Warming and Owen, is no longer frozen). They then need to reach a sled where one teammate will have to pull the rest to the finish line. Tyler is the first to start and he quickly slips and falls into the icy water. Lindsay greets him and calls him Noah. He attempts to correct her, but she doesn't understand what he is trying to say. This prompts him to complain in the confessional about how nobody pays attention to him and how he's the most ignored character in the fan blogs and even Ezekiel, who is always the first one eliminated, gets more coverage than him. Noah and Owen watch Izzy skip across the ice with great ease and decide it can't be very complicated. Noah tries to go ahead, but slips and falls flat on his face, and when Owen jumps on the same ice floe to try and help him he catapults Noah backward into a mound of snow. Fearful of Noah's reaction, he gets up and goes ahead even though Noah doesn't hold a grudge to him for it. While Gwen tries to make it across, the flow she was on breaks in two and she begins to fall. Cody tries to go back and help her, but he bumps into Owen, and they fall onto the same ice floe. Both are attacked by a polar bear in the water, which jumps onto one end and starts tilting it up to make them slide down to it. Owen, holding onto Cody, grabs onto the other end of the floe and holds on for dear life. Much to their fortune, Sierra saves them by throwing a block of ice at the polar bear, knocking it out. However, once it slides off, the sudden weight change causes the other end of the floe to slam down onto the water and causes both Owen and Cody to fall into the frigid water. Owen pees himself to stay warm, and this prompts Cody to swim away while Sierra chases him, using a fish from the river as a paddle for the ice floe that she is on. Bridgette almost slips but gets saved by Alejandro despite her stating they're on different teams. He says he finds teams "irrelevant" and Bridgette is immediately charmed. Alejandro jumps onto a different ice floe and when Bridgette tries to follow she trips and lands on him, accidentally kissing him. Bridgette immediately apologizes. When she sees Alejandro smiling happily, she claims that she has a boyfriend, but hesitates when doing so, saying she "kinda has a boyfriend." In the confessional, she sternly says she was flustered, but she wasn't falling for Alejandro. DJ makes it to his team's sled first so he has to pull. Courtney and Heather get to theirs at the same time, but according to Chris in the event of a tie, the puller has to go alphabetically so Courtney has to pull. Tyler makes it to his team's sled and finds he must pull while Izzy, who made it second, has to be onboard their sled which is actually made of radioactive containers which Izzy mistakes for radio containers and dips herself in radioactive waste while "looking for their radio". Courtney and Heather soon pick up Gwen, and Heather insists on whipping Courtney to make her go faster, causing Courtney to say in the confessional that she'll get back at Heather for it. Tyler and Izzy then pick up Noah, who is startled by Izzy's radioactive coverage. Meanwhile, DJ and Leshawna pick up Lindsay. Alejandro and Bridgette make it to a checkpoint and decide to wait for their respective teams; meanwhile, Alejandro continues his attempts to charm Bridgette, doing so quite successfully. Team Victory finds themselves at a disadvantage because DJ, wracked with sorrow because he "misses his momma" and the frozen tundra reminds him of her freezer, cries, causing his tears to be frozen and temporarily blinding him. As a result of this, his team gets lost and he accidentally hits a baby seal with the sled. He wants to help, but Leshawna and Lindsay trick him into going on without doing so by telling him the seal is fine when it had in fact fallen off a cliff. After they leave the seal, ticked off, climbs back up. Team Amazon meets up with Sierra and a frozen Cody. Gwen asks them if they need a lift, which Cody, being carried by Sierra, responds "And a restraining order!". Alejandro sees his team approaching and convinces Bridgette to have "one more accident." He leans in to kiss her, and Bridgette reciprocates, but when she's about to lock lips with him, he swiftly moves away and she accidentally kisses a pole. Bridgette, horrified, realizes that her tongue has now become frozen to the pole, and she is stuck. Meanwhile, Alejandro leaves on his team's sled while Chris makes Bridgette sing about her peril with Team Amazon as backup singers. They proceed to sing the hard rock-oriented song, Stuck to a Pole. Team Amazon moves ahead while they, reluctantly, leave Bridgette behind who is still stuck to the pole. Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot picks up Owen, but his weight makes it almost impossible for Tyler to pull the sled. They eventually make it to an icy bridge, but Owen's weight makes the bridge break and just as they're about to plummet into the frozen river below, Tyler grips the side of the ice and his team climbs back up onto the surface. In the confessional, Tyler claims he has super strong fingers and that in his first piano lesson, he broke the piano. The team jumps back onto the sled and begin to race down the hill to get to the finish line. Nearing the finish line, Team Victory is in the lead and about to make it across the finish line first, while Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot is far behind. Noah tells Owen to lean forward on the sled so that his weight will pull them forward. His strategy works and barely pulls them into first place, seconds before Team Victory could cross the finish line. Team Amazon makes it there last, making Heather complain that they lost despite "all her hard work," something which is met with glares by her team. Chris tells Team Amazon to relax, though, since they are safe from elimination. He explains that, even though Team Victory placed second, they left Bridgette behind, meaning they didn't have all of their teammates with them, thus meaning that they have lost. At the Barf Bag Ceremony, Team Victory is shown, with Bridgette still having her tongue stuck to the pole. Chef enters the room, which makes Chris question who is piloting the plane and he tells him the situation is handled. An inflatable Chef-balloon is then shown in the cockpit. Chris begins to pass out barf bags. Lindsay and Leshawna receive the first and the second barf bag, respectively. DJ is in the bottom two for the third time in a row with Bridgette, and he gets the final barf bag once again. Bridgette gets eliminated for costing her team the victory. Before she goes away, Chris asks if she wants to say some final words. She tries warns her team that Alejandro is evil and is deceiving everybody, but due to her still having her tongue stuck to the pole, nobody could understand her and Chris throws her out. As she falls, Bridgette tries to open the parachute, while she still screamed that Alejandro was evil, but because of the pole, the parachute doesn't open effectively and she continues to fall terrified. Chris and the remaining contestants from Team Victory watch her as Chris states they should have taken the pole off of her tongue before pushing her out of the plane. In the confessional, Alejandro comments that Bridgette was expendable just like everybody else. He closes the episode by grimly stating that he will pick everybody off one by one. Then in the confessional, Tyler states that since he saved his team's lives everyone will know who he is now. Lindsay then opens the doors, and she apologizes, calling him Noah again. Chris then signs off the show, but not before riling Tyler up by calling him Noah as well. Exclusive clip Bridgette is seen taking the Drop of Shame, without her parachute being able to open due to her tongue still being attached to the pole. She scolds herself for kissing Alejandro and is worried Geoff will never forgive her. Fortunately, she lands safely in a giant cake in Russia (mentioned by Owen earlier). Cast *Chris *Alejandro Burromuerto *Bridgette *Chef Hatchet *DJ *Cody *Ezekiel (no lines) *Tyler *Courtney *Gwen *Heather *Izzy *Leshawna *Lindsay *Noah *Owen *Sierra Trivia General *Oddly, Harold's exclusive clip is featured in the recap, showing he managed to catch the parachute Chris threw to him. *Sierra states that Chris' favorite drink is tomato juice, and his second favorite is hot chocolate. *Tyler shows that he has strong fingers by pulling his whole team and a sled full of radioactive material up from a cliff. This is referenced again later on in the competition. *The scene where Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot is hanging off of the ice cliff is fairly reminiscent of the scene in Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, where an alliance of boys was hanging off of the thousand-foot cliff. *The shortest distance between the Yukon and the show's next location is entirely within the Western Hemisphere. However, the exclusive clip shows the plane flying specifically over Russia (which is in the Eastern Hemisphere) where Bridgette is dropped off. This maneuver appears to show the lack of care of direction made by Chris for the flight plan for their journey. *This might be because Russia was originally planned as one of the locations for the season, possibly for this episode. Continuity *This is the first episode of the season in which Team Amazon doesn't win the challenge. *With Team Amazon being spared from elimination (courtesy of Bridgette), this is currently the only season Courtney and Harold both compete in, which they are not eliminated back to back. *This is the second time in the series where a team drops to three members. The first is the Screaming Gaffers in Million Dollar Babies. *Counting his brief appearance in the Japanese promo in the previous episode, this is the first episode in the entire series to not feature Duncan. *This marks the second time that Bridgette is the first female eliminated from a season, as she is also the first female eliminated from Total Drama Action. *This is the third episode in a row that DJ has been in the bottom two, and the second episode in a row that Lindsay is the first to get a Barf Bag. *This episode marks the first time in Total Drama history that Tyler uses the confessional. *This is the second time a team with Bridgette and DJ reach the destination first but are disqualified for having a teammate or teammates missing. *The first time is in The Sucky Outdoors when the Killer Bass lose for not having Katie and Sadie present. *This is also the second time that Team Victory has lost a challenge for leaving something or someone behind. *DJ again mentions being cursed by the mummified dog. References *The title is a reference to the phrase "Anything you can do, I can do better," which is also a famous song from the musical Annie Get Your Gun. *The scene where Chef leaves a blow-up doll of himself driving the plane is a reference to the comedy film, Airplane! *The moment in which the polar bear tilts the ice float Owen and Cody are on to eat them resembles the famous scene of Quint's death in Steven Spielberg's 1975 film, Jaws. Goofs *In the recap, while Chris is showing a clip of Team Victory's commercial in Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan, DJ is shown to have a terrified/near-to-crying look on his face and his arms up. However, in the actual episode, DJ is shown with a blank expression and his arms down. *When everyone falls out of the plane to the ground, Team Amazon falls down with the others. They should have still been in first class. *Also, when everyone falls off the plane, Gwen and Izzy are nowhere to be seen. *When Heather asks Chris where their jackets are, there is a noticeable vertical line running straight down the middle of her top that is usually not there. *When all fourteen contestants are huddling in a group as Chris explains the challenge, the order in which they have lined up changes whenever the camera switches between its front view and behind view. *When Lindsay, Izzy, and Leshawna run to hug Alejandro, and Noah goes to hug Bridgette, they move out of their original positions. But just before Chris starts the challenge, they are all standing back where they were before. *When Owen offers Noah a hug, the latter's left arm is missing. *When Tyler prepares to start the first challenge, the outline of Alejandro's forehead is longer than usual. Additionally, there is an outline on his head that is never present there. *Originally, the race is shown going uphill. However, when the contestants are pulling their sleds, there is no indication of the race going uphill because no change of elevation is shown. *After the challenge explanation, with the exception of the frozen Cody, nobody is seen shivering for the rest of the episode. *When Tyler emerges from the water after falling in, his hair appears to still be dry. During his close up shortly afterward, his hair is then seen to be wet. *When Noah falls face-first on the ice, he is shown to fall right in the middle of it, but when Owen jumps on to help and catapults him, he is seen to be right on the edge of the ice floe. *When Cody is seen freezing before Sierra throws him to shore, his left eyebrow is missing. *Also, after Sierra throws him, the gap in his teeth is discolored white, making it look like Cody has a full row of teeth. * The lid of the radioactive crate on Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot's sled disappears after Izzy sits inside of it. *When Courtney cannot figure out how to attach her harness, she is holding it trying to figure it out, however, after Heather whips her it is fully attached. *When Chris announces that it is time for a song, Team Amazon arrives. However, in a previous scene, they just passed Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot, thus they should be ahead of Chris and Bridgette. *Alejandro's white undershirt seems to pull down as if it ripped when Alejandro shrugs down his red shirt to give to Bridgette, and later when she's seen wearing it his white undershirt is nowhere to be found. *Several times in the episode, there are instances in which DJ can apparently see just fine, despite his eyes supposedly being frozen shut: *At the elimination ceremony, when Chris points out Bridgette's faults in the day's challenge, everyone turns and glares at Bridgette, including DJ. However, he shouldn't have been able to know where Bridgette is since he can't see. *After Chris pushes Bridgette off the Jet, and everyone watches her fall, DJ is also looking down after her. *When the contestants fall out of the plane, Alejandro is missing a tooth. *When Owen and Cody are on the iceberg, after Sierra throws a chunk of ice on the polar bear's head, Owen's whole hand disappears. *When Ezekiel makes a cameo with the rats, the drawstrings to his hoodie are floating in mid-air. *During the same scene, Ezekiel is missing in the Netflix version of this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama (Franchise) Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama (Season 3)